This invention relates to an adjustable pillow and particularly a pillow that enables a user to adjust the pillow to a height and curvature desired and to conform with ergonomics for the user to get most comfortable sleep.
People living in contemporary time usually experience a lot of working pressure and are constantly under high level of tension. To get enough rest after returning home is very important. The most effective rest is sleep. A sound sleep may relieve fatigue and replenish energy. Good sleeping posture and outfits may help people to get better sleep quality. Pillow is one of the common and essential sleeping outfits almost everyone needs in sleep. People always try to make and adjust the pillow to suit their needs and desire. There are a wide variety of pillows being made and used to suit different preference of people, ranging from hard shell pillows to soft pillows stuffing with fibers. Still, there is a continuous effort trying to make the pillow more comfortable, natural and healthy for people to get better quality sleep.
The most commonly used pillow is the one which has fibers stuffed in a fabric pillow case. The fibers is easy to deform under pressure. Hence after using a short period of time, the pillow becomes deformed and has uneven shape. Depending on user""s sleeping habit and posture, some pillows become concave in the middle portion, while some others may become convex in the middle portion. When a person lies on one""s back in sleep, the deformed pillow may twist the cervical vertebrae in a wrong way and cause undue pressure to vertebral nerve. User""s bosom might be compressed and tension might be built in the muscles of the neck and shoulder. This will also affect normal breathing. The body thus cannot fully relax or rest. It is not uncommon that some people have sore neck or feel tired after wake up from a poor quality sleep. If the pressure persists for a prolong period of time, it might even produce spurs in the spine.
When a person lies in bed sideward, an ordinary pillow usually cannot provides sufficient support for the head and neck to rest at a right posture. The cervical vertebrae will be bent in a not healthy way. It will also produce pressure on the vertebral nerve and may result in poor quality sleep and sore of muscles in the neck and shoulder mentioned above.
It is therefore an object of this invention to resolve aforesaid disadvantages and to provide an improved pillow that is ergonomically designed and enables a person to adjust pillow height and curvature to suit his or her need and desire so that the person may have most comfortable sleep.
In one aspect, the pillow according to this invention includes a first pillow body which has a first opening communicating with a second pillow body. The first and second pillow body may be stuffed to form a plurality of pads, which may be adjusted to various forms desired. The second pillow body may also be set stable for supporting user""s neck.